Blackout
by Arisu Tsuranu
Summary: ONESHOT! Midnight, and Mikey being Mikey is sitting through horror flicks, and his imagination goes wild. When the lair experiences a blackout, Mikey panics. Poor Raph is on the receiving end of that panic. Based on true events!somewhat...HAPPY HALLOWEEN


**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. If I did…the turtles should watch out, Raph especially. XD I LOVE HIM!! XoX**

**Summary: ONESHOT! Midnight, and Mikey being Mikey is watching a horror flick and his imagination goes wild. When the lair experiences a blackout, Mikey panics. Poor Raph is on the receiving end of that panic. Based on true events!**

**Please be kind, this is my first TMNT fic. I'm an avid TMNT fangirl, but please tell me if I wrote anything out of place. I appreciate any constructive criticism and I love reviews. Flames are prohibited.**

* * *

"Mikey, go to sleep." Leo said, standing in front of the TV, in which Mikey was trying to get a view of.

"Aw, come on Leo!" Mikey whined, "It just started, and I've been waiting all day to watch this!"

Leo rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration, it was 11:30 at night, and Mikey wasn't about to let up on cracking his record of staying up 'till 3am for the whole week JUST to watch the ending of the _Nightly horror flicks week._

"Please Leo?? Please please please pleaaasseee??? I swear to you that I'll go to bed as soon as _The Grudge _and _Halloween_ is over!"

"What's going on over here?" Don walked over to his brothers; he had just come out of the bathroom after getting himself ready for bed.

Both turtles turned to their brother, "Mike's insisting on staying up to watch _The Grudge, Halloween _and etc." Leo informed Don. The purple-banded turtle sighed, "Horror movies again, Mikey? You're going to suffer from nightmares for a while. Again."

Mikey looked offended, "No, I won't!"

Leo and Don exchanged a look, "Remember _Chucky_?" Don asked, "You were so scared about dolls and figurines coming to life that you actually put your figurine collections in boxes, taped them shut and shoved them into your closet with a bunch of junk on top of them!"

Mikey sputtered, "It could happen! You don't know, with all the things we've been though, a bunch of dolls and action figures coming alive and killing people doesn't seem impossible!"

Leo raised an eye ridge, "What about _Mars Attack_?? You had a crazy notion that the Utroms would vaporize everyone with laser guns and switch your head with Klunk's!"

"And what about _Scream_?"

"And _Shutter_?"

"And _Missed Call_?"

"And _When a Stranger calls_?"

This continued for a full minute, or two, until Mikey got annoyed.

"OKAY OKAY!" Mikey yelled, silencing his two brothers "So I freak and go overboard, but I swear it won't happen again!" Then he turned on the waterworks, "Please! I swear I'll go right to bed after the movies!"

Don and Leo sighed, "Fine, but don't say we didn't warn you about this,"

The two older turtles moved away from the TV and began to walk to their respective rooms, "Hey Leo, is Raph still working on his bike?"

"I think so," Both Leo and Don stuck their heads in the repair room and saw Raph polishing his bike.

"Hey Raph, time to hit the hay," Leo said.

Raph waved a hand, "Yeah, yeah, I'll go later, Leo…" the red-banded turtle grinned as he saw his reflection on his motorcycle's windshield. "Hah! Now that's what I call sleek!"

The two elder brothers rolled their eyes as Raph had fun beautifying his prized possession and headed off to their rooms.

"Night Don," Leo yawned as he slipped into his room.

"Night Leo," Don replied as he too went to bed.

A few minutes later, light snores were heard throughout the lair, but they were later drowned out by the beginnings of the first movie of Mikey's horror movie marathon.

**--2:30am--**

Mikey had just finished scaring himself to bits after watching _Halloween_ and was now in the middle of watching _The Grudge_. The orange-banded turtle was clutching one of the couch pillows tightly to his plastron and anyone could see that the poor turtle was shaking in his shell.

"Oh man…" Mikey whispered as he watched the main character stop in a dark hallway and look around. "Oh my god, don't just stand there, you idiot!!" Mikey frantically told the girl on the screen, "MOVE!! RUN!!"

As the monster boy moaned and slid down the wall, Mikey leaned in closer to the TVs. _'Oh my god…oh my god…oh my—!'_

"Reowwrr!!"

"GYAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Mikey's girly scream echoed off the walls of the lair, and the youngest turtle fell onto the floor with a yelp. Klunk the cat sat watching as his owner covered his head with a cushion.

"Reow??"

Mikey snapped his head up and met Klunk's green eyes with his own blue ones.

"Klunk! What the heck?! Don't scare me like that!!" Mikey scolded his cat. Mikey grabbed Klunk and the orange cat purred as his owner scratched behind his ears.

"Seriously, Klunk, never do that again…I'm already freaked out as it is!"

"Reow."

Both cat and Turtle owner went back to watching the movie, one shaking and whispering futile warnings and one indifferent.

**--3:30am--**

Mikey had just went through about two and a half horror flicks when it happened.

"It's okay, Klunk, it's okay! I'm here, no need to be scared!" the turtle said to his cat. Klunk blinked, he wasn't scared, but his owner seemed to be, as if the way he was being clutched to Mikey's plastron wasn't an obvious sign.

Mikey watched as a man, sitting alone in his living room, experienced a blackout. The man heard a noise from one of the rooms in the house and got up to inspect the source.

As the man got near one of the doors, Mikey leaned in.

And was frightened halfway to turtle heaven as a zombie burst out of the basement door and came running at the man full speed and decapitate the poor victim with a sharp knife.

"Oh my god!" Mikey squeaked, shielding his and Klunk's eyes from the gore. "Well…" the orange-banded turtle breathed, "At least I'm not in his shoes!"

As if he had said the magic phrase, the TVs and lights flickered once. Twice. Then the lair was submerged in pitch black.

"Oh no." Mikey froze in horror, "Oh _shell_ **no**!"

Mikey clutched Klunk to his plastron, "Ohgod...ohmygod...ohgod..." he whispered as he moved like a ninja through the dark, hey, just because he was a TURTLE didn't mean he was going to move slow and get killed.

Clink. Rustle.

Mikey's eyes widened in horror, the sound was coming from the repair room. And it so happened that he was right next to the door!

The youngest turtle whimpered, this was NOT happening! He didn't want to die from decapitation by a zombie!!

Pat. Pat. Pat.

Mikey became a statue. _'Oh FUCK no!' _

Frightened blue eyes watched from afar as the doorknob turned.

Klunk was dropped.

Click. Creeaaak…

Nunchucks were out and spinning. If he was going down, Mikey was going to go down FIGHTING.

The door slammed open and a large figure came rushing out, growling. It was all Mikey needed to see and hear.

"DIE ZOMBIE!"

SMACK!

"OW!"

"DIE!"

BAP!

"OW!"

CRACK!

"DIE!!"

BASH!

"YOU'LL NEVER KILL ME!"

BAM!

"I'M A FREAKEN _**NINJA TURTLE**_!"

SLAP!

"**OW**! DAMN IT ALL!"

Mikey screamed as a dark green hand grabbed his weapons and disarmed him. _'NOO!!! I'M GONNA DIEEE!!' _ was Mikey's last thoughts before the lights sparked to life.

And was surprised to see Raph in front of him, not a fugly looking evil zombie! "RAPHIE! Man, you have no idea how glad I am to see you!"

Amber eyes narrowed, "Well, ya better retract that statement. 'Cause ya ain't going to be glad in a few seconds!"

"Huh??" Mikey's eyes widened as he realized what had happened.

'_Oh crud…'_

"KYAAAAA!!"

"RAAAGHH!!"

"MIKEY!"

"RAPH!"

"MY SONS!"

Splinter, Don and Leo came running out of their rooms, weapons raised and poised to attack when they heard the noises of a struggle and the two screams. As they leapt over furniture and tables, they were met with a not-so-strange sight.

A growling Raph had pinned Mikey on the floor and was starting to show some dark bruises on his head and arms. Mikey, on the other hand, was crying, "I'M GONNA DIEEE!!!"

"YA BET YER ASS, YA WILL!" Raph yelled. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YA!? I come out to get a flashlight, and YA FREAKEN ATTACK ME!"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE A ZOMBIE!!"

"DO I LOOK UNDEAD TO YA?!"

The three other family members shook their heads.

Splinter sighed as he went over to stop the frantic struggle between Raph and Mikey before either one of them were hurt. Again, or more so than they were already.

"Do we even want to know??" Don wondered as Mikey wailed that he thought Raph was a zombie wanting to decapitate his beautiful head.

"…I don't think so…" Leo replied.

Klunk mentally sighed, _"Trust me…" _he thought to Leo and Don, _"You DON'T want to…"

* * *

_

**Horrible ending, I know, but I had fun! XD Review please!! :D Yeah, this happened to me once...I was watching Psych and it came to a part where Shawn and Gus discover a dead body in a truck in the forest. Their flashlight, I think, breaks and Shawn makes a break for it. HOWEVER...my whole house was pitch dark...and I was already thinking about serial killers bursting into my house. So when ice fell on each other in my fridge, I made a record time by sprinting over small chairs and pulling out my sister's DS (a small but damn good source of bright light) from the socket in the wall, ran into my room, jumped and almost landed on my other sister who was sleeping. LOL. ooh...another inspiration! :D woot!  
**

**Edit: Thank you FantasyFan4ever for pointing out my typo!  
Edit 2: Thank you LadyBlue001 for clearing things up for me!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!! **GET SICK ON CANDY!


End file.
